Tu acosador
by Camy MASTER
Summary: No podías creer lo que tus ojos veían. Le creías tu amigo, a pesar de que te acosaba casi todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas terminaran así? Después de el aprecio que le tenías... él... lo había matado... y ahora seguías tú. One-Shot.


Advertencia: Para amantes del Gore, como yo OvO

_**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Mirabas la escena con horror. Verdaderamente no podías creer que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así. No le creías capaz, pero hay estaba. Justo frente a tus ojos... una escena que te hacía temblar enormemente, ante lo que solo podías asustarte y derramar lagrimas silenciosas.

Tú lo sabías. Él estaba así por tu culpa. Todo era tu maldita culpa y ahora te lamentabas. Te lamentabas por no haberle ayudado, por no haberle acompañado, por no hacerle sentir que él tenía tu completa e inquebrantable confianza. Querías regresar el tiempo atrás y decirle que nada entre ellos cambiaría, pero... ¡Que va! No podías hacer nada. Era demasiado tarde. Él ya no tenía salvación, era un caso perdido. No querías que así fuera y trataste de acercarte, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su 'tarea', que no podía prestarle atención a ti y mejor que era así. Siendo sinceros, no tenías ganas de ser el centro de atención de ese psicópata al que profundamente amabas..., pero de forma fraternal, no de la forma que él anhelaba.

Todo era tu culpa, toda tuya. Te lo repetías y regañabas mentalmente. Ser tan estúpida como para pensar que él tomaría esa noticia para bien y no terminaría en un arranque maníaco que te llevaría a apreciar una escena tan desagradable y horrorosa.

Querías gritar para que, por esas casualidades de la vida, alguien justo pasara por allí y te rescatara de lo que seguro sería una masacre total y segura.

Él, que solía llamarse tu 'Mejor amigo' y a la vez tu 'Acosador'. Te seguía a todas partes, te regalaba lo que quisieras, hacía lo que le pidieras, te sobre protegía más que nadie y te trataba de forma dulce y amable, pero también te retenía, queriéndote aislar de los demás y tenerte para él solo, hasta a veces era capaz de usar cierta violencia, a pesar de no tener ningún derecho. Todos esos actos de acosador maniático, habían logrado asustarte en cierto sentido, pero aún así habías entablado una linda amistad con el ex-militar.

Sí, sí, todo muy hermoso, con sus altas y bajas, pero era lindo. Lastima que no duro mucho. No, claro que no duraría mucho y lo sabías ¿no? Que sus problemas no pararían aunque te esforzaras por ignorarlos y tratar de seguir a su lado. Él tenía sus límites en los que te aguantaba que salieras con tus amigas Giggles, Petunia y Lammy, aunque con esta última no te llevabas muy bien, y que fueras a la preparatoria, junto a él, claro esta.

Pero necesitabas tu privacidad y él no estaba dispuesto a dártela. Entonces... ¿Qué tenías que hacer? Huir no era una opción para ti. Él te perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos y eso te lo había dejado bastante claro. Decidiste restarle importancia, creyendo que eso no iba a afectarte en lo más mínimo, además de alguna inocente y linda forma confiabas en ese chico y le tratabas como a un verdadero amigo. Que tonta, verdaderamente muy tonta... Él no era tu amigo, era tu _acosador. _Si hubieras tenido eso en claro, no habrías aceptado salir con aquel chico de cabellos azules que era tu amigo desde hace tiempos inmemorables. Compartían mucho en común y aunque él era un poco infantil, le querías mucho, así que aceptaste gustosamente salir con él.

No pensaste que eso afectaría al ex-militar. ¿Es que acaso estabas ciega? ¿O verdaderamente eras demasiado ingenua? Seguramente era lo segundo. **  
**

La cita había sido esplendida, pues tu amigo Splendid si que era alguien gracioso y divertido, además ese toque infantil le hacía más adorable de lo que de por si ya era. Lo que tu acosador no sabía, era que tú y el que se creía súper héroe eran solamente amigos y esa cita no había significado absolutamente nada.

Y ahí estaba él, les había seguido todo el día y en el mismo instante en el que tu te habías ido al baño, ÉL había aparecido, solo para causar problemas. Volvías tranquilamente, rebosando felicidad, la cual despareció al mismísimo instante en el que viste como tu amigo/acosador estaba con una cuchilla en mano, encima de Splendid queriendo atacarle. El de abajo se resistía y volteaba a verte de tanto en tanto, rogándote con la mirada que huyeras lo más rápido posible de ese psicópata, pero estabas estática, sin comprender del todo lo que tus ojos veían.

Tu acosador había ganado la lucha insistente que tu amigo le daba y se encontraba clavando profundamente la fría cuchilla en el cuello de Splendid, quien trataba de resistirse, sin obtener nada más que un punzante dolor a cambio.

Observaste con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados como se abría la piel del cuello de tu amigo y la sangre chorreaba y escurría a montones. Ya no lo soportabas, querías gritar que parara, pero tu voz no salía.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te ocurría esto?

Él arranco con sus propias manos todo lo que se pudiera encontrar dentro de la garganta de una persona: la traquea, la arranco por completo; los finos vasos sanguíneos también fueron extraídos violentamente; los músculos de su delicada faringe; el esófago y por último, él único hueso proveniente de la garganta; el hioides, el que viste, agarro con una fuerza ligeramente mayor, para despegarlo de allí dentro, provocando que sangre y carne saliera disparada y cayera frente a ti.

Con los órganos y el pequeño hueso, en mano, se dirigió hacia ti. Estabas en completo Shock y veías el cuerpo masacrado de tu amigo tirado en el frío suelo, con la garganta abierta y la sangre manchando su chaqueta azul. Los ojos de él se encontraban abiertos en dirección a ti, a pesar de que... había muerto.

Querías alejarte y de nuevo tu cuerpo no respondía lo que tu mente decía.

Eras verdaderamente patética.

Tu acosador se acercó a ti con lentitud y te derribo, quedando él encima, tal y como había hecho con tu amigo, pero lo que hizo te impacto. Todo lo que había arrancado de la garganta de tu amigo, ahora estaba en tu boca. Él te obligaba, ¡te estaba obligando a tragarlo! No podías, tenías demasiado asco y ese pequeño hueso te lastimaba.

Pero él te impidió escupir cualquier cosa, uniendo sus labios en un desagradable y asqueroso beso, en el que introducía su lengua bruscamente, empujando las cosas dentro de tu boca y obligándote cada vez más a tragarlas por completo.

Lo hiciste, con asco, pero lo hiciste.

Estabas llorando, lo notaste por la humedad que sentías en tus mejillas.

Y Flippy rió como un completo psicópata.

Ahora lo sabías, habías sido demasiado ingenua.

Cerraste los ojos poco a poco, escuchando su maniática risa cada vez más lejos. Ya no eras consciente de nada, solo querías acabar con eso. Sentías que llegaba pronto, puesto que ese estúpido hueso no te dejaba respirar.

Ya no pudiste resistirlo y supiste que era el fin.

Y dime Flaky... ¿Qué se siente ser asesinada a manos de **tu acosador**?

* * *

Holis! Desde anoche quería escribir este One-shot. Se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba_ ._. xD_ No se si salió como quería, pero me gusta escribir cosas así. ¡Además AMO a Flippy!

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen Review y ponganlo en Favoritos! Así me hacen_ feliz OvO _

Beshos! -3-


End file.
